


because love takes time

by charaie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk!Alex, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charaie/pseuds/charaie
Summary: Basically Maggie taking care of a drunk Alex.





	because love takes time

**Author's Note:**

> This is post 2x06 because I’m all about that angst.

Maggie wasn’t a heartbreaker. Not necessarily. 

There’d been a few occasions where she’d politely turned people down, or where she’d been the one to break things off simply because she’d lost the spark or where she’d suddenly felt the need to end the relationship because things were getting too serious too fast. But she was always sure to be gentle, and understanding, and to give the other person space, to end things on a good note. She wasn’t mean about things like that, ever. She wasn’t a heartbreaker.

So when Alex had come to the alien bar that night to tell her she’d come out to Kara, to ask for that drink she’d promised her and to – to Maggie’s utter surprise – kiss her, Maggie had made sure to be gentle, and to be understanding, to give Alex space and to end things on a good note, however hard that had been for her to do.

Maggie wasn’t a heartbreaker. Not necessarily.

But the second she saw Alex’s face after she’d told her it wasn’t the right time, that everything was too new for her, that she should experience things on her own first, she knew that that was exactly what she’d done. She’d broken her heart. 

Alex had left shortly after, all teary eyes and sunken shoulders, and Maggie had waited for her to perhaps return for hours, but she never did. Eventually Maggie had just gone back to her apartment, and it had taken her three sleepless nights and two and a half bottles of whisky to get the feeling of Alex’s lips along with that sad, teary eyed, hurt face out of her head.

The truth was, she did like Alex. In fact, she liked Alex a whole lot. Not liking her was definitely not the reason she’d turned her down, although she was quite sure that that was all that Alex was thinking. No, she’d meant it when she said that the circumstances simply weren’t right, with Alex fresh out of the closet and herself fresh out of a relationship. She didn’t want to be an experiment and she didn’t want Alex to become a rebound. Alex meant too much to her.

Nevertheless, she’d hurt her. She knew she had. And even though she knew Alex was strong, and that she’d get over it at some point, she couldn’t help feeling sick to her stomach every time she pictured Alex’s face. That sweet, excited, innocent face that Maggie had said no to. That face that had gone from happy to confused to utterly sad and hurt within a matter of seconds, all because of her.

_I feel like a kid again._

_I have you._

_I’ve been wanting to do that._

It made her want to puke.

And Alex, she’d gone radio silent. Maggie had tried contacting her, calling her, texting her, trying to make sure she was alright, but Alex had ignored all of it. Maggie understood, though. She got that Alex wanted to keep a distance and she knew she needed space, that time would perhaps heal the wounds, and that she shouldn’t push her. So she didn’t.

However, she was worried that space and time would not be enough. Maybe Alex wouldn’t come back, maybe she wouldn’t want anything to do with her anymore.

The thought terrified Maggie. 

So, she waited and hoped and hoped that Alex would eventually come around, that she’d be her friend again.

And when one night M’gann texted her that Alex was at the alien bar, drunk, _shitface_ drunk, and that Maggie should probably come and get her before she got herself into any trouble, she didn’t hesitate.

She got there within record time and when she walked in, M’gann greeted her from behind the bar.

“Corner,” she said as she nodded towards the back of the room, where surely Alex was, hung over a table, body sunk in a chair, head resting in her arms and eyes closed.

Maggie shook her head at the sight, thanked M’gann and walked over.

Her presence went unnoticed and for a moment Maggie wasn’t even sure if Alex was still conscious, because judging by the amount of empty glasses on the table in front of her, she could’ve easily been gone.

“Danvers,” Maggie spoke and Alex immediately shot up.

Nope, she was still there.

She seemed confused for a second, blinking heavily and trying to get her eyes to focus, but when she noticed Maggie, she seemed to perk up.

“Hey, look it’s Maggie Sawyer! Mag- Maggie Sawyer.” 

She was mumbling, stumbling over her words and then she was giggling to herself, laughing almost, as if she’d just made some hilarious joke and Maggie swallowed.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

“What are you doing here, Danvers?” she asked and it took a few moments for Alex to process the question.

“Oh,” she started, “you know, drinking my problems away, just like last night, and the night before that, and the night before…” she trailed off and suddenly seemed utterly interested in one of the empty glasses in front of her, studying it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the entire fucking universe.

Maggie swallowed again. She was fairly certain that she was the reason behind all this. It was like a punch in the gut.

“Care for a ride home?” she asked and it got Alex’s focus off of the empty beer glass.

“No, no. I’m fi- fine,” Alex assured her while making dismissive hand gestures, “I’ll walk. Yeah, walking’s good.” 

She continued mumbling and Maggie sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood to argue with a drunk Alex right now.

“Alex, you wouldn’t even be able to stand,” she stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alex looked at her, almost offended, before clumsily moving her chair backwards.

“S-sure I can,” she said, determined to prove herself.

Maggie shook her head, although more to herself than to Alex. This wasn’t gonna go well.

Alex actually managed to lift herself up from the chair, although not without difficulty, and stand up. But when she tried to take a step she lost her balance, and Maggie managed to catch her before she went face down to the floor.

“Okay,” Maggie said as she tried to keep both of them steady, “I’m taking you home.”

Alex mumbled something inaudible that seemed a lot like the words _no, I’m fine_ in return but Maggie wasn’t having any of it. She was taking her with her, whether she liked it or not.

She swung one of Alex’s arms around her neck and one of her own arms around Alex’s back to keep her up, and suddenly Alex was close, really close.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Alex mumbled as she looked up at her and Maggie could feel Alex’s breath on her neck, on her face, and it took every fiber in her body not to combust.

“You’re not helping, Alex,” she said as she continued to guide the both of them towards the back entrance. Alex seemed to ignore it.

“Like, beautiful,” she said, “so beautiful.” 

She giggled to herself as her eyes continued to sweep all over Maggie’s face, and Maggie tried her hardest to simply focus on keeping both of them upright, to get Alex out of the bar and back home. 

She barely managed.

On the way out she thanked M’gann again, who in return simply shot her a sympathetic look, and before she knew it they were outside and Alex was in her car’s front seat.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Alex mumbled again, but Maggie simply ignored it and shut the door.

The drive to Alex’s apartment was mostly quiet. Apart from the few mumbles and giggles, Alex seemed to be dozing off. Maggie really didn’t mind. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle any more of her drunken compliments.

When they finally arrived, Alex regained consciousness.

“Hey- hey, that’s my apartment,” she said while she glanced out the window, as if she’d just made the discovery of a lifetime. 

Maggie unbuckled her seatbelt. “Sure is, Danvers,” she said before getting out of the car.

When she got to Alex, she held out a hand for her to take, but Alex simply looked at her with a bit of a pained expression.

“Carry me,” she said. 

“Danvers, I’m not going to carry you,” Maggie deadpanned but Alex didn’t seem satisfied with that.

“Please,” she whined, and the pout she was making almost convinced Maggie to actually carry a drunk Alex freaking Danvers up to her apartment. Almost.

“Take my hand or stay here the rest of the night. I don’t care which.”

She did care which, but Alex didn’t need to know that.

Alex simply scolded up at her before finally taking her hand and letting herself get dragged out of the car and up to her apartment.

\---

When they got upstairs, Alex seemed to have become less chatty, less giggly. Instead, she was quiet and not all that aware. Once inside, Maggie went to guide Alex to the couch so that she could rest her head for a bit and not feel as crappy as Maggie imaged she was feeling at that moment, but before she got the chance, Alex stopped her.

“I’m pretty sure I need to throw up,” she muttered.

So Maggie took her to the bathroom, and surely Alex puked her guts out, and Maggie held her hair back and stroked her head, all while reassuring her that it was okay, that she’d be okay and that tomorrow things would be better. And when Alex was done, she sunk back onto the tiled floor, exhausted, completely worn out and Maggie sat across from her and held her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles, trying her best to comfort her, to make her feel somewhat better. 

And Alex stared, at nothing, for what felt like hours.

“What is wrong with me?” she suddenly mumbled. Her eyes locked with Maggie’s and something inside Maggie’s chest stung at how empty and yet full of everything they looked. She hated seeing Alex like that, like _this_. She didn’t want Alex to think anything was wrong with her, because Alex was everything. She was everything and so much more.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Alex.”

“Then why don’t you want me?”

The question made Maggie’s stomach twist and churn until she was sure she herself was about to throw up. She was the reason for this, she was the reason Alex was in this state, on her bathroom floor, drunk an exhausted and in such pain, looking at her with those sad and tired eyes, and Maggie wanted to scream and puke and cry and scream again. 

“ _Alex…_ ” was all she managed to get out and it were times like these when she wished she was better with words.

Alex’s eyes shifted back to the wall in front of her. She looked completely and utterly defeated, and it took everything for Maggie to not just take her in her arms and kiss her and tell her how she really felt. It wouldn’t have been right for so many reasons. 

Alex suddenly flinched.

“Everything’s spinning,” she muttered as she tightly shut her eyes and it took a few seconds for Maggie to process what she’d said.

Finally, she snapped out of her roaming thoughts and jumped to her feet. Making sure Alex was okay was what was important right now.

And so she guided Alex out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, slowly letting her sink onto her bed, telling her to not lie down just yet.

She disappeared out of the room and returned a few moments later with a bottle of water and some aspirins.

“Take these,” she ordered as she handed them over, “and the entire bottle. You’ll thank me in the morning.” 

She grinned slightly and to her surprise Alex showed somewhat of a grin herself, and she hoped and hoped that maybe they’d be okay after all.

Once Alex finally got to lie down, a long, exhausted sigh escaped her lips and she let her eyes fall close, her body visibly relaxing.

Maggie sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, small smile briefly appearing on her face. She grabbed the folded blanket that lay underneath the nightstand and covered Alex with it, tugging her in, making sure she wouldn’t be cold.

She could see Alex’s lips curl upwards just slightly, and when she went to gently remove some of her locks from her face, Alex opened her eyes again.

“Thank you,” she murmured, and Maggie smiled down at her, at the soft look in her eyes, before bringing her hand up to caress her face ever so lightly.

“Anytime,” she said as Alex’s eyes fluttered shut again.

They may have not be on the best of terms, but Maggie had promised she’d be there for her, that she’d be her friend. And she intended on keeping that promise.

When she got up to shut the room’s curtains and to maybe get another bottle of water for in the morning, Alex spoke again.

“Stay,” she pleaded, and when Maggie turned around to face her, she was met with innocent and vulnerable eyes looking up at her, asking her. 

She was about to tell her that she really shouldn’t, that it probably wasn’t a good idea. But something in that look told her that Alex wasn’t trying anything, that she was simply asking for a friend, and so Maggie nodded.

“Of course,” she said softly.

She walked around the bed and lay down on the other side as Alex rolled onto her back to face her, and Maggie could see her eyes following her as she got under the blanket with her. 

“Thank you,” Alex murmured again while she blinked slowly, heavily, obviously trying her hardest to stay awake. Maggie propped her head up on her elbow and simply smiled down at her. 

“Go to sleep, Danvers,” she said.

Alex’s eyes finally fell shut, and after a few moments her features softened and her breathing evened out. And Maggie watched her, for minutes on end, watched her simply breathe peacefully, quietly, until she was sure she’d fallen asleep.

“Someday,” she whispered as her eyes caressed every single inch of Alex’s face, admiring her, taking her in, “the timing will be right.” 

She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before finally lying down herself and within moments she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
